Guardian of Courage
by Day Star
Summary: Tai witnesses something that he shouldn't have. Can Yamato keep him safe? Sorato/Taiora fans don't read. Taito/Yamachi DONE!!
1. It Begins

guradian1

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Just use em. This is another Taito/Yamachi fic. Which mean Yaoi, YEAH! And yes I have no life, thanks for asking. SORATO/Taiora fans don't read and then flame me because you don't agree with my reality. This is my fic, and I say that Tai and Matt should end up together. GRRRRR. I don't care what episode 50 says. Episode 50 is evil! It is the ANTICHRIST! *shakes head* okay, I'm better now. This may or may not include some deaths. Sora fans probably shouldn't read this either. _Italics are thoughts._  


  
Guardian of Courage  


  
So when are you two getting married? Izzy asked Sora as he grabbed another slice of pizza.  
  
All the original digidestined, both new and old were gathered at Tai's place to celebrate Kari's acceptance into the university. T.K. was going to take some time off to travel around the world, so this was a joint congratulation/bon voyage party.  
  
We haven't set a date yet. Sora says, possessively holding on to Matt's arm.  
  
Izzy glances sideways at Matt. The former musician's expression was unreadable. Much like whenever he was conflicted in the digital world. It didn't fit the profile of a happily engaged man.  
  
So Matt, what have you been doing? Izzy asks him.  
  
Well, after the band split up, I became a security agent.  
  
But he won't being doing that too much longer. Matt's going to be a house husband. Sora exclaims.  
  
Sprawled over a nearby chair, Tai snickers. I always knew you wanted to be like June Cleaver. Especially with that pink apron.  
  
Shut up Tai. Matt snaps.  
  
Sora smiles over at Tai. I make more money then he does Tai. It makes more sense for him to run the household.  
  
Tell everyone Sora. I happen to like what I do. Matt jerks his arm out of Sora's and stalks onto the balcony, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.   
The rest of the digidestined fall quiet.  
  
I'll go talk to him. Tai sighs, stands up and stretches. A look of relief passes over Sora's face.   
  
Kari and Mimi sit down next to Sora.  
  
Have you thought about colors yet?  
  
I think that pink would be nice....  
  
Tai quietly joins Matt on the balcony. Matt quickly wipes away his tears, but not before Tai see them. Tai puts his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. Tai apologizes.  
  
Matt turns and gazes intently into his brown eyes. Taichi, do you ever think that your whole life is a mistake.  
  
You think your life is a mistake? Tai asks, confused.  
  
I just don't know if marrying Sora is the path I should take. I just don't know what to do.  
  
Matt, you need to figure out who you truly are, and then you will find happiness. It wouldn't be fair to her, or to you either if you aren't sure.  
  
I'll think about it. Thanks Tai.  
  
No problem. You know where I am, if you ever want to talk about anything. Looks over Matt's shoulder. Maybe we should go back before Mimi takes over your wedding.  
  
I think your right Tai.  
  
Of course, a pink tux would match your apron! Tai chuckles and tries to sidestep Matt. The next thing he knows, Matt has him pinned against the wall.  
  
What did you say to me? Although said menacingly, his blue eyes twinkle at Tai, letting him know that he is teasing.  
  
  
  
I thought so. Matt releases Tai.  
  
where did you learn that Matt?  
  
from work.  
  
Oh. I figured it had to be something like that, considering you used to be such a weakling back in the digital world.  
  
Was not!  
  
Was too!   
  
They stare intently at each other, and then burst into laughter. A silky voice intrudes.  
  
Matt, honey aren't you going to take me home? Sora asks.  
  
Sure Sora. The relaxed and happy Matt disappeared before Tai's eyes, leaving the cold and unhappy one.  
  
They stand uncomfortably in the cool night air. The tension was broken when a cell phone rang. Matt flipped the black device to his ear.  
  
  
  
When this happen?  
  
Yeah, on my way. ETA (estimated time of arrival) 10 minutes.  
  
Sora scowls angrily.  
  
Matt begins, but is cut off.  
  
Save it Matt. Go do your little job. Just remember, THIS will stop after we get married.  
  
Tai, would you do me a favor, and see Sora safely home? Matt pleads.  
  
Sure thing. You go do your job, don't worry about it. Tai says.  
  
Thanks Tai. Looks into Sora's stormy face. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Sora says between clenched teeth.  
  
Tai gazes at Matt.   
  
Yeah Tai?  
  
Tai smiles at him. Be careful, okay?  
  
I will be.


	2. See no Evil

guardian2

  
  
Tai shivers as he walks into the cold night air. He sneaks a look over at his stormy companion.  
  
Sora, why are you mad at Matt? He asks hesitantly.  
  
Because he's a jerk.   
  
Why do you think he's a jerk?  
  
All he cares about is that stupid job of his, and wasting his time. Sora announced angrily.  
  
But Sora, Matt has a very important job. He saves people's lives doing what he does.  
  
But it takes up way too much of his time. Standing outside her apartment complex door, Sora states, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Sora, it makes him happy. Tai pleads.  
  
Sora shrugged. I guess he should enjoy while he can. I can't have my dinner getting cold because he's out playing save the world.  
  
Good night Sora. Tai shakes his head sadly.  
  
  
  
Yeah Sora?  
  
Sora leans over and places her lips on a very startled Tai. He gasps, then holds her away at arms length.  
  
Sora, what the hell are you doing! He demanded.  
  
It's Matt's fault. You're here for me, and he isn't. I need you Tai. Sora purred.  
  
Good night Sora. Tai sprints off, running away from her as quickly as he could.  
  
**********  
  
Matt strolls over to the dark haired man on the scene.  
  
Hey Ken. What's going on?  
  
Hi Matt. Another missing witness. 22 year old Tiryu Matryou. Missing since Tuesday.  
  
Not again! Matt groaned. Who was supposed to be watching him?  
  
Ken nods over to another sheet covered mass.   
  
Now we're back to square one. No witnesses, no trial. Ken sighes unhappily.   
  
Don't you think its kind of suscpicous that all three witnesses, under protection, have been murdered, along with their body guards. Matt asks Ken quietly, casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder.  
  
You do have to admit that it is kind of strange. You don't think...? Ken trails off, unable to say what Matt was suggesting.  
  
I don't know what to think yet. Keep your eyes open.  
  
******  
  
Tai continued to run down the street, away from Sora's apartment. _Why did she kiss me? Matt' going to kill me, but it wasn't my fault. Should I tell him?_   
The sound of a fist striking flesh echoes in the night. Tai stops, and creeps over to the alley way.  
  
Four men in suits were taking turns beating another man slumped against the wall. Tai stares in horror, as one of the men withdraws a gun.  
  
Tell me who suspects. He purrs.  
  
No answer from the prisoner.  
  
It doesn't matter anyway, does it boys. He said to his companions.  
  
Right Boss.  
  
He pulls the trigger, and the man slumps to the ground, dead instantly. Tai sees the man turn toward him, and can only stare in shock.  
  
Mr. Kamiya. I'm afraid we need to talk.  
  
Senator Ribbin!  
  
Tai takes off, running faster than he ever had before. The shouts and footsteps of the men behind him echoe with the sound of his rapid heartbeat.  
  
BANG!  
  
Tai ducks the bullet whizzes past his head, and shatters a window. Tai continues to run, long after he lost his pursuers. Finally, he collapses, hiding in an alley. Tai shivers in the shadows behind a dumpster. _They saw me. What am I going to do?_ He eyes a payphone across the street. Tai cowers as he walks quickly over to the payphone, expecting a shot to ring out any moment. With shaking fingers he dials the number. The only one that he can think to turn too.  
  
  
  
Matt! You gotta help me!  
  
Matt's eyes widen, and his heart contracts with fear. Taichi's voice, normally self assuraed, was bordering on hysteria.  
  
Tai what's wrong!  



	3. Quiet night

guardian3

Tai shivers violently.  
  
I just saw somebody get murdered.  
  
Tai! are you okay? Matt's concern floods over the line.  
  
I think so, but I saw who did it, and..... Tai trails off.  
  
Matt asks dreading the rest of the sentence.  
  
And he saw me.   
  
Tai, where are you?  
  
At a pay phone on 24th St and Boysen Ave.  
  
I'll be right there Tai. Stay out of sight until you see me. Matt orders.  
  
Hurry Matt.  
********  
Ken watches Matt's face pale, and his body tense. The minute he hangs up, Ken approaches him.  
  
What's wrong Matt? You look scared. Ken asks gently.  
  
Matt turns and stares at Ken with wide, scared blue eyes.  
  
I have to go. Tai just saw... I'll tell you later.  
  
Matt throws his truck in gear and slams on the gas. Luckily the streets of Odabia were almost empty. He had to get to Tai quickly, not even stopping at the red lights he encountered. Every second counted.  
  
Tai sighed happily when Matt's black truck appeared on the street. Summoning his courage, Tai ran over, and threw himself in the passenger seat.  
  
Get me out of here Matt! He nearly sobbed in fear and exhaustion.  
  
Matt complied, driving down the street. He kept one eye on the review mirror constantly, on the look out for anyone following them. Tai sat silently beside him, his normal olive complexion was like chalk on white paper. Matt reaches over, and holds Tai's white and shaking hand.  
  
Its going to be okay Tai.  
  
He smiles at Matt shakily.  
  
If you say so.  
  
Tell me what happened.  
  
I walked Sora home. After words, I wasn't ready to go back home, so I took a little walk. I saw these four guys in the alley beating another guy. Then the leader asked him who suspects. He laughed and told the others it doesn't matter does it. He pulled out a gun, and.....  
  
Oh Tai.  
  
I saw him. It was senator Ribbin.  
  
Are you sure Tai? Matt's eyes grow even more alarmed.  
  
Yes. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he saw me.  
  
Matt pulls out his phone and dials.  
  
Who are you calling?  
  
  
  
  
  
He's been trying to convict Senator Ribbin for months. But we can never keep any witnesses. He doesn't bother adding that the witnesses were killed, along with their   
  
The following is Matt's side of the conversation with Ken:  
  
Hi Ken. Listen, Tai just saw Senator Ribbin murder someone.  
  
No, I'm with him.  
  
Yeah, I'll protect him.  
  
No, I don't think that the safe house is the way to go, especially after last time.  
  
He can stay with me.  
  
Okay, tomorrow afternoon. Bye.  
  
Matt turns off the phone and sighes.  
  
  
  
I want to testify Matt. I want to send him to jail. Tai states, his voice a former shade of his self confidence.  
  
It's going to be dangerous. Matt cautioned.   
  
Tai flashes Matt a grin. No more dangerous that taking on a Seadromon bare handed.  
  
Matt blushes crimson. We'll hide out at my place until the arriagnment tommorow at 3:00.  
  
What about my family? Tai asks.  
  
Its better they don't know exactly where you are. Seeing Tai's expression, he explains, its safer for them, and for you.  
  
But they'll be worried! His brown eyes plead with Matt.  
  
I'll have Ken tell them that your safe.  
  
Thank you Matt.  
  
Matt presses the remote, and the garage door opened.  
  
  
  
I take it Sora's never complained to you about my living quarters. Matt laughes bitterly.  
  
But Matt, its so cool! Tai walks into the big open apartment. A large living room with black leather furniture greeted him. A golden frame with an oil painting showing a night landscape with a wolf hung over the fireplace. To the right, a pathway led to a dining area. Beyond that, Tai could see the darkened room of the kitchen. A set of stairs went upwords. Above his head, the vaulted ceiling loomed across the apartment.  
  
Tai throws himself onto the couch. Man, what a day. He relishes the faint oder of Matt's cologne clinging to the couch. Although masculine, it spoke of quiet strength and determination.  
  
  
He blushes when he sees Matt staring at him intently.  
  
You've got great taste Matt.  
  
Your the only one that would think so Tai. Matt's smile doesn't reach his eyes.  
  
Tai sits up. Matt, how serious are you about Sora?


	4. chapter 4

guardian4

What do you mean? Matt's eyes darken, and he scowls.  
  
Its just, you don't seem very happy with her. Tai explained weakly.  
  
What do you know? Matt snapped. I've never even seen you date somebody!  
  
Tai winces.  
  
Because I want to be with somebody who loves me, not somebody who wants me for my money, or domestic skills. Tai's eyes narrowed.  
  
I think we better drop this Tai.  
  
Tai crosses his arms and turns away. Matt does the same thing, mirroring his actions.  
  
This is stupid. Tai and Matt exclaim. Both jump, then smile guiltily.  
  
We're too old to be doing this Matt. Tai stated.  
  
I know. But its what we do best. Matt grinned wryly at his companion.  
  
I think your right. But, Tai's eyes wander across his video collection. Why don't we have a boys night in?  
  
Good plan. Matt smiles, and this time it reaches his blue eyes, making them sparkle happily.  
  
Tai clutches his stomach, and tries to look pathetic.  
  
Do you have anything to eat? All that running and stuff made me hungry. Puppy dog eyes beseech Matt.  
  
Your a bottomless pit Tai! Hoping to break the strange fluttering in his heart, he shucks a pillow at Tai's face.  
  
Tai throws it back at him, how good is it going to look, if the star witness faints from hunger? I can see the head lines now, Bodyguard starves witness to death. Celeberties celebrate new diet.  
  
Matt grins. Tai, you are a riot. I'll make us some food, and you can pick out a movie.  
*****  
Whoa, there are a lot of people here.  
  
This is a pretty big hearing Tai.  
  
Fear was radiating from Tai's broad shoulders, although he was trying not to show it.  
  
Matt reached for Tai's hand. Don't worry. I'll be with you.  
  
Matt's encouraging blue gaze was on Tai constantly. Supporting him. Although in the corner of the courtroom, Tai could almost feel Matt next to him, just like last night. Tai could hear his steady breathing, the warmth from his body. The way he smiled softly in his sleep, so close, yet so far away in the chair next to the couch.  
  
Thank you Mr. Kamiya. The judge stated. 5 minute recess.  
  
Matt stood outside the courtroom door, waiting for Tai. He wasn't going to take any chances. A lot of things could happen in 5 minutes. Tai was kind of cute with those puppy dog brown eyes. It was nice to actually relax at home for once. With Sora it was always, take me here. Lets go there.  
  
Sora put her arm on his, and he jumped a foot.  
  
Oh, Matt. Theres an icky bug next to you! She whinned.  
  
Matt smashed it with his shoe.  
  
Oh, Matt, your so brave. Sora purred.  
  
Tai stood behind the courhouse door, and blinked back the tears. How blind could Matt be? Should he tell him that Sora tried too.....N_ah. He'd never believe me. Sora is everthing he could ever want._  
  
I just killed a bug Sora, I didn't face down an army. Matt scowled.   
  
But, I don't like the thought of you getting hurt. Sora told him.  
  
I know, but Tai's our friend. He needs my protection.  
  
Court is back in session. Matt scowled at Senator Ribbin. The punk was going down. Who knew how many murders were the result of this man? Wait a minute...where was Taichi?  
  
A roar of disaproval went up, although some cheered.  
  
ORDER! I will have order in my court. The defendant is released on a 1 million dollar bond, and his reputation in the comunity indicates he is not a flight risk.  
  
Matt had enough. He exited the courtroom, ignored Sora, who was talking with a janitor, giggling softly.  
  
Where was Tai? How could they let Senator Ribbin out on bound?   
  
Ken! Wheres Tai? Matt asks frantically.  
  
The dark haired boy stared fearfully at the larger angry blonde man in front of him. Those blue eyes were wild, and almost violent.  
  
Wheres Tai! Matt gives him shake.  
  
He went home.  
  
  
  
He left right after he testified. Saw you talking with Sora. I'm supposed to thank you for protecting him last night.  
  
Oh No!  
  
Matt runs out of the courthouse. He pays little attention to Senator Ribbin making a grand speech to admiring newreporters. All he can think about it reaching Tai. Tai was in terrible danger, he could feel it. The terrible feeling in his gut, the acid taste in his mouth. _ Please let him be okay. Please_  
  
TAI! DON'T!  
  
Tai's eyes widen with surprise. Hey Matt, whats....  
  
Matt throws himself onto Tai, tackling him to the ground just as the apartment exploded into fiery death knoll.  
  
  
  
LET ME GO! KARI! Tai screamed, trying to shake Matt's grip loose.  
  
Matt grabs a firmer hold on Tai's neck, hooks his other arm around his waist and drags him away from the inferno. In the distance he can hear the whir of the fire engines.  
  
No, Tai, I can't. Matt strokes the brown head gently as Tai begins to sob. staring at the rubble, Tai begins to yell.  
  
  
  
  
DAD!  
  
  
  
oh I'm mean, ain't I? It ain't over yet don't you worry.


	5. chapter 5

guardian5

  
The blonde leaned over and shook Tai.  
  
Come on Tai. Don't go to sleep on me yet. He pleads softly.  
  
He receives a mumbled. I'm not.  
  
Sighing, Matt goes around and opens the passenger door.  
  
Come on Tai.  
  
Getting no answer again, Matt sighs and struggles underneath Tai's almost dead weight.  
  
They really drugged you up good, huh Tai. Matt carefully balances Tai in his arms, and struggles into the living room. Laying Tai gently on the couch, he sighs. Tai's beautiful sleeping face is peaceful, and happy. _Poor Tai_.   
  
Ring   
  
Ring  
  
Matt dives for the phone. However, Tai continues his drugged sleep. The sedatives the paramedics gave him could have made an elephant take a nap.  
  
  
  
Matt! Why are you at home? Did you forget?  
  
Sora, I'm sorry, I had a....  
  
Its always something, Isn't it! I rescheduled our appointment in one hour. Afterwards we can go to La' Medici's to celebrate. Sora announced.  
  
I can't. Matt says this softly, but firmly as he gazes on the innocent sleeping face before him.  
  
WHAT!? Matt the wedding is in 3 months. We need to pick out a tux!  
  
Sora, Tai's parents and sister got killed today! He yells this as loudly as he could, while maintaining a whispering tone. _How could she be so selfish?_   
  
What? Oh my God! What happened?  
  
Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. It was a bomb, meant for Tai. Luckily he wasn't there.  
  
How is he?  
  
Sleeping right now. The doctors had to sedate him.  
  
Since, he's sleeping, we can go out. Sora stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora, I can't leave him. He needs me.  
  
What about me? She whined. Don't you love me Matt?  
  
Yeah, of course I do. But Sora, somebodys trying to kill Tai. I need to be with him.  
  
Fine. Have fun doing your job, while I'm sitting her all alone! Sora screamed, and slammed the phone down.  
  
Matt sighed heavily, and sat down in the chair facing the couch. He and Tai both still smelled like smoke and fire. The chances of Tai waking up and showering before tomorrow were slim to none. _I guess I could take off his clothes, he'd be more comfortable that way_. He carefully unbuttons Tai's singed shirt and removes his shoes. _Tai's your friend, you can handle this. _Hesitating, he unbuttons Tai's jeans, and slides them off. _There, now that wasn't so bad, was it Ishida?  
  
_Matt stares at the bronze chest intently, blushing. _Come on Matt. This is Tai. Idiot. Tai's sedated, and I'm gawking at him like he's hot.  
_Matt saunters into the kitchen, and pours himself a glass of milk. The scream startles him, and the milk slides across the table like a river. Matt flys into the living room, gun drawn, scanning for intruders. Seeing none, he puts his gun back, and goes over to the still whimpering Tai.  
  
He hesitates, then touches the boy gently on the shoulder.  
  
Hazy brown eyes, open and seem to focus on Matt's concerned face.  
  
Tai asks weakly.  
  
I'm here Taichi.  
  
Why did it have to happen to them? Tai sobs.  
  
Oh Tai. Matt cradles him in his arms, and gently strokes his back.  
  
It should have been me! He cried.  
  
Matt rocks him softly. shhh, shhh. I'm here Taichi.  
  
Tai relaxes and closes his eyes, comforted by Matt's voice and presence.  
  
  
  
Yes Tai? The vulnerable quality in Tai's voice made his heart beat faster.  
  
Please don't leave me again. Tai whisphers sleepily.  
  
Don't worry Tai. I'm not going to leave you. Matt vowed softly.  
  
Tai falls alseep, but Matt continues to cradle him safely in his arms. Matt continues to stare down at his angelic face. He traces Tai's soft lips with one finger. _So kissable. Just one kiss never hurt anyone_. _Ishida, what the hell are you thinking? Your engaged, Tai's your friend, and you are not gay_. He places Tai back gently on the couch._  
  
_Matt turns the shower into an Antarctic storm, the icicles stabbing his body.   
  
What the hell is wrong with me? _   
  
*******  
_The shadow leaned over him, Matt continued to pretend he was asleep, waiting for the right moment to strike. It turned slightly, and Matt sprung like a tiger, pinoning the shadows arms.  
  
God Matt! Trying to scare me? Matt relases Tai, and steps back.  
  
Sorry Tai. Where did you get that get up? Matt eyes the black button down shirt and jeans. The jeans were a couple of inches too long, so Tai had rolled them, making him look like a 6 foot toddler.  
  
Your closet, which by the way has absolutely nothing but black in it. Tai scratches his head. It's funny. I don't even remember taking off my clothes last night.  
  
Matt blushes. I took them off for you. I wanted to make you more comfortable.  
  
Matt looks away. Tai sprawls down on the couch and smiles up at him.  
  
Your my friend Matt, I trust you.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Door. I'll be back Tai. Looks at him sternly. Stay here.  
  
Matt looks through the peephole and sees Ken's lean form. Matt slips quietly out the door.  
  
Hey Ken, whats going on?  
  
The young man's eyes are shadowed by lines of fatigue.  
  
Ribbin has really deep pockets. I think that he has a good portion of the local government under his control, including the judge at the hearing.  
  
God Damnit! Matt cried out.   
  
I don't think that he's going to talk, but we have proof that Mr. Ribbin gave him a very nice sum. Ken stated.  
  
So what happens now? Matt asks Ken.  
  
The trial is going to be held in 6 weeks, and Matt, we cannot trust anyone. You have no idea how deep this corruption is. I'm even starting to wonder about the chief of police. Ken explains.  
  
So we can't trust anyone, huh. the third voice joined into the conversation._  
_  
Tai! What the hell! How long have you been listening Matt yelled angerly.   
  
Matt, I need to know what's going on. This is my life damnit! Tai swore angerly.  
  
Go back inside! Matt yelled.  
  
  
  
The impact of the exposion slammed them both on the ground. Matt recovered quickly and threw himself on top of Tai's still form as a shower of glass and debris rained down.


	6. chapter 6

gc.11html

  
This is the second attempt on his life! Ken states.  
  
Witnesses, always encounter risks. Then he turns to Tai. Don't worry son. The Odabia PD will keep you safe.  
  
Matt places his hands on Tai's shoulders. I'm taking Mr. Kamiya away from Odabia.  
  
This is met with furious protest by the chief of police. We can't guarantee his safety if he goes out of Odabia.  
  
Its my job to keep Tai safe. I expect the police department to find those responsible for all this. Matt stated coldly and firmly.   
  
He opens his mouth to argue, but closes it when Ken shakes his head. One didn't want to provoke Yamato Ishida.  
  
Let's go Tai. Matt takes his hand and leads him out of the police station.  
  
Matt, Tai! Wait up! Ken runs after them.   
  
Matt sighs. Look Ken, don't try to talk me out of this. Tai trusts me to keep him safe. You should too.  
  
Ken smiles, his blue eyes looking over the couple knowingly. The suave looking blonde and wild haired young man standing side by side. I just want to know how to get in touch with you?  
  
My cell. Matt states. Tai and Matt get into his truck and drive away. As they leave the city, Tai turns to Matt, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.  
  
Where are we going Matt?  
  
You'll see.  
  
Tai looks out at the scenery whipping by at 70 miles an hour.  
  
I'm sorry about your apartment Matt. Tai says softly.  
  
Hey, it's not your fault. Besides Tai, it was just stuff. Your more important to me than that, besides It was time to redecorate anyway. Matt grins over at Tai.  
  
Matt! How can you joke like this?  
  
Easy, I learned from the best.'  
  
Tai eventually falls asleep, hand on his cheek. Matt smiles over at him sweetly. He taps the wheel absently as he thinks.   
  
_I wish I could have gotten a hold of T.K. He idolized Kari. He's going to be crushed.  
  
_Tai murmurs happily in his sleep. _God Taichi's cute when he's asleep. What am I thinking?  
  
How were they able to blow up my apartment?  
  
_Matt's hands shake slightly as he thinks about what almost happened_. I can't lose you Tai. You mean a lot to me.  
  
_  
Several hours later Matt shakes Tai's shoulder.  
  
Come on sleeping beauty!  
  
  
  
Tai turns over and stares at Matt dreamily. Yes Matt?  
  
Wake up. We're here.  
  
Tai stands and stretches. How long did I sleep?  
  
5 hours. You must have needed it.  
  
Tai gazes over the area. A small wooden hunting lodge was in a clearing. Tai could just see the glimmer of blue water from the lake behind the house. Green trees covered the area like a cape of green velvet.  
  
Matt! This place is beautiful!  
  
Matt blushes, pleased that Tai liked his place. I bought this place a while ago, so I could get away from the fans and pressures.  
  
Do you miss it? Tai asks, watches Matt's eyes carefully for any emotion in them.  
  
Nah. You know, since I quit the music biz, Jun hasn't asked me out once? Matt grins widely.  
  
You and Sora probably come up here all the time, huh. Tai says almost wistfully.  
  
Matt and Tai begin walking toward the cabin. Actually Tai, you're the first person to be here besides me.  
  
So what did Sora say when you told her about this? Tai asks.  
  
Matt slaps himself on the forehead.  
  
I forgot. I better call her now, and get it over with. He adds the last part to himself.  
  
After you get down, lets go swimming! Tai goes outside, and jogs down to the water. Matt follows behind him and sits down on the patio chair.  
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
  
  
Hi Sora. Matt's voice is flat and devoid of emotion.  
  
MATT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? She yells.  
  
Matt holds the phone away from his ear.  
  
Sora, honey I had to take Tai to a safer place. My apartment exploded. Matt explains weakly.  
  
But Matt, we have wedding plans. How long is this going to take?  
  
Matt rubs his neck. 6 weeks until the trial.  
  
6 WEEKS! GOD DAMIT MATT!  
  
Sora, honey try to understand. Matt pleads.  
  
I understand that all you care about is your job! Go baby sit Tai!  
  
Matt eyes the brown head bobbing in the water. Tai sees him and waves idiotically.  
  
  
  
Good bye Matt.   
  
click.  
  
Matt sighs and runs down to the dock, and executes a perfect dive off the pier.  
  
Hey Matt!  
  
Hey yourself.  
  
Is everything okay?  
  
Matt hesitates. yeah, Tai. Everything is fine.  
  
Well then... Tai grins mischievously, and springs on top of the golden boy's head, dunking him.  
  
Matt sputters to the surface. Your in for it now Tai! And he gives chase, Tai shrieks in mock terror and swims away.  
  
Matt grins as he grasps Tai's ankle, and with a yank, pulls himself and Tai underneath the water.  
  
They surface laughing.  
  
Ha. I got you Tai. Matt exclaims.  
  
Dark eyes smile into blue ones.  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
They continue to roughhouse in the water for a couple of hours. Then Tai takes Matt's hand, and they climb out of the water, and lay on the sandy beach.   
  
I haven't had this much fun in ages. Tai exclaims, staring at the fluffy white clouds swimming gracefully in the blue sky. The same color of Matt's eyes.  
  
Matt sneaks a look over at the boy next to him. Being with Tai is so relaxing. _He is such a great guy. I wonder why he doesn't date? If I were a girl, I'd be all over him.  
  
_ Uh Matt?  
  
Yeah Tai?  
  
Do you have anything to eat? Tai sits up, and clutches his stomach. I'm starving.  
  
Matt chuckles. Your always hungry Tai. What do you want me to make you?  
  
I don't care. Anything you make is always fantastic! Tai exclaims.  
  
Matt blushes, then stands up. He reaches down for Tai. Lets go get some grub.  
  
to be continued.......


	7. Chapter 7

gardian1

Later that night in Odabia  
  
What do you mean they haven't been eliminated! He yells at the other gentlemen standing before him.  
  
One of the men steps forward. They have disapeared sir. Our sources say they've left Odabia.   
  
But their family and friends haven't. He replies bitterly. I've spent too many years building my empire. I'm not going to go to jail because you idoits can't track them down.  
  
The men cringe as Senator Ribbin pulls out a gun, and removes all but one of the bullets.  
  
Have you ever played roulette before? Senator ribbin smiles evily.  
  
No sir. The one standing before him answers, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Its quite simple really. Senator Ribbin points the gun at one of the men. Click. Although someone may escape the bullet time after time, sooner or later....  
  
Bang!  
  
Another of the men fall to the floor, a crimson stain  
  
you run out of chances.  
  
Now, What do we know about Tai's bodyguard?  
  
The man next to the dead body speaks up, trying not to look at the body next to him.  
  
His name is Yamato Ishida. He appears to be a very close friend to Kamiya. He stops, terriefed of the look in Ribbin's eyes.   
  
Please continue. I'm not bored. Yet.  
  
Former member of the Odabia band Young Wolves. He became a security expert, and is quite good at it. He has never lost anyone.  
  
Senator Ribbin smirked. You forgot yet. Or do I have to give another roulette demonstartion?  
  
They all bow their heads down. No sir.  
  
Everyone has a weak point. Find it! Then elimenate them both! Senator Ribbin yells, and then laughes eviliy.  
  
A week later.....  
  
Tai and Matt spent their days together, getting to know each other better. They laughed and joked, reminiscing about their not so unusual child hoods. Matt felt an immense sense of relief. Sora always yelled, and treated him like he was stupid, belittling his cooking and love of music. Tai never treated him badly. Tai was like a big hearted kid. He was always so warm and caring.   
  
Matt thinks to himself, _was he always like this, or am I noticing it for the first time?  
  
_Tai notices him staring and smiles happily. Is something wrong Matt?  
  
Matt sits down next to him. No Tai, I was just thinking.   
  
They sit silently on the couch watching another movie. Tai left his arm on Matt's shoulder. The blonde didn't say anything to him about it. His own arm was across Tai's shoulder as well. Drawing comfort and strength with the presence of one another, they remained like that until the phone rang.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Tai jumps, startled.  
  
Matt smiles and reaches into his pocket. Its okay Taichi, its just my cell.  
  
Matt still has his arm around Tai.  
  
Matt, its Sora.  
  
Oh, hi Sora. Matt stands up, preparing himself for another confrontation, trying to desperately maintain the feeling of peace and contentment he had been feeling earlier.  
  
Taichi makes a face, then sticks his tongue out at Matt, who retaliates by smacking the brunette with a nearby pillow.  
  
Hi Matt. I just wanted to apologize for before. It just makes me mad, because I miss you so. When are you coming home honey? I need you.  
  
Tai needs me too, he is still in danger.  
  
Tai looks up at this, his brown eyes wide and wary.  
  
MATT! I have so tried to be understanding of your , but this is insane. Can't somebody else guard him for a while? This is taking forever!  
  
Sora, please. Its only going to be a few more weeks. Ken is working on moving up the trial as we speak.  
  
MATT! I WANT YOU TO STOP IT! Matt blanches, and holds the phone away from his ear.  
  
Tai springs into action, and grabs the phone out of his hand. Sora is still yelling.  
  
Uh Sora? Tai breaks into her tirade.  
  
Tai? What are you doing? I was talking to Matt! She snapped.  
  
Tai scowls. No, you were yelling at Matt. He's busy right now, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't call to yell at him. Matt is under enough pressure.  
  
Sora stammers.  
  
Later Sora. click. Hands the phone back to Matt.  
  
Why did you do that Tai? Matt demands.  
  
Tai jumps off the couch. Come on Matt. She treats you like garbage. Didn't you hear how she was talking to you?  
  
Matt looked at directly at Tai with narrowed eyes. Tai, that's not the point. She is my fiancé.  
  
Do you love her?  
  
I don't know, I mean, yes. We're getting married aren't we?  
  
Tai throws the phone at Matt.  
  
Why don't you call her back. When this is all over you and her will live happily ever after, her yelling at you, you getting yelled at. And I won't have anyone, not even Kari! Tai chokes out, and then runs out of the cabin.  
  
Tai! Wait!  
  
The phone in his hand begins ringing incessantly. With a muttered curse, Matt tosses the phone down without answering it and sprints out the door after Tai.


	8. chapter 8

guardian5

The flicker of lightening illuminates the fading form of Tai. As Matt slowly gains ground, the dark clouds rumble and shake.  
  
Matt quickly gains ground, his longer gait making up for the former soccer player's speed. He quickly reaches Tai and tackles him to the ground. The momentum rolls them a few times, but Matt quickly gains the upper hand.   
  
Tai! Where the hell do you think your going? Matt growls at the boy pinned underneath him.  
  
Away! Let me go! Tai yells. He punches Matt in the eye. Matt curses, and then retaliates with an upper cut of his own. The impact of the punch echoes the thunder of the approaching storm.   
  
Before Tai could retaliate again, Matt grasped Tai's wrists between his hands, and then held them immobile.  
  
Matt peers into Tai's sad brown eyes. Taichan, tell me what you meant when you said you won't have anyone.  
  
Just let me go Matt! Tai pleads.  
  
I'm not releasing you until you tell me.  
  
No! Leave me alone! Tai cries. He vainly tries to shake Matt off. Despite his slightly larger frame, Tai is a helpless kitten under Yamato's unbreakable hold.  
  
Matt says calmly, but his blue eyes are blazing like the lightening flashing above him.  
  
Tai continues to flail wildly, trying to break free. Matt begins to squeeze his wrists tighter. He wasn't going to let Tai go until he calmed down.  
  
Tai sighs in defeat. Matt wasn't going to give up, it was useless to keep struggling.   
  
I won't have anyone after this is over. You'll have Sora. I won't even have my family. Tears pool in the brown depths of his eyes.  
  
Matt releases Tai's wrists, and looks down into the depths of those tortured eyes. A lump catches in his throat.  
  
That's not true Tai. You'll still have me. He speaks softly to the sobbing boy underneath him.  
  
Sora hates me. She won't let you see me. Then I'll be all alone! Tai sobs. The strange look on Matt's face dissolves into a blur as the tears continue to fall.  
  
Tai, shh. Nobody will ever stop me from being your friend. Not Sora. Not anyone. He leans down and kisses Tai softly on the cheek.  
  
Don't cry Taichan. Please don't cry. It'll be okay. The blonde whispers softly. He gently caresses Tai's cheek.  
  
I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Matt releases Tai only to pull him into an embrace. Tai clings desperatly to Matt, who whispers consolongly to him, stroking his brown hair.  
  
The sky opened up, and began to soak the two figures with the ice cold rain. Matt hauls Tai to his feet, but keeps his arms around him.  
  
We need to go back before we get sick Tai.  
  
Tai nodded in agreement, shaking from the cold assault of the rain already. He allowed Matt to lead him back to the cabin. Matt let go of Tai's arm just long enough to lock the door, and deadbolt it. He leads Tai into the bathroom.  
  
What are you doing Matt? Tai asks, his voice husky from crying.  
  
You need to get into a warm shower before you get sick.  
  
Like hell I am. Muttered Tai.  
  
Like hell your not.  
  
Steam begins to pour out from around the shower curtain. Tai shivers again. This time more viloently. His fingers tremble as he unbuttons his shirt.  
  
Yamato's pale hands wrap around Tai's olive fingers.  
  
Let me help you Tai. Matt said softly from behind Tai. He nodded and leaned back against Matt's chest. Matt elegant hands nimbily and quickly removed his shirt.  
  
Thanks Matt.  
  
No problem. What are friends for. Matt says weakly, trying to ignore the feel of Tai's firm body against his own. He closes his eyes, concentrating on not caressing him. _You are almost married. Tai's your friend. You're both guys. This isn't right.  
  
_Matt left the room. I'll be in the living room. Let me know when your done Tai. He says very quickly.  
  
Tai steps in the shower, and shivers in pleasure as the warm water caresses his skin, almost as gently as Matt had touched him earlier. _Stop thinking like that. He's going to marry Sora. He doesn't love you.  
  
_Matt flips through the stations, not caring what was on them. All he could think about was Tai.   
  
uh Matt...  
  
Hey Matt...  
  
Matt's blue eyes focus on the wild mop of brown hair leaning against the doorway.  
  
I'm done. Tai says softly, gazing intently at Matt elegantly sprawled across a chair, flipping through the stations.  
  
Matt jumps up quickly. Cool. Why don't you relax and try to find something good to watch.  
  
Matt throws himself into the shower. It doesn't help that he can visulize Tai being in there moments ago. _Pull yourself together Yamato. _Matt leans back and lets the water pound onto his head. _I'm just concerned about Tai. Yeah, thats it. I'm worried about him_.   
  
Tai snuggles down into the chair, relishing Matt's scent that clung to it. Trying to forget that being with Matt was exsquisite torture, Tai began to channel surf.   
  
The two men have been missing for an entire week now. Tai sits up and watches intently, worry in his brown eyes as the TV flashes both his and Matt's picture on the screen. Their disaperance is being labeled suspicious. Odabia has had several murdered witnesses in recent months. Although police provided them with protection, the body guards were murdered along with them. Police have no leads at this time. In other news....  
  
Tai shivers, but this time not from the cold. The witnesses and the body guards murdered. _Why didn't Matt tell me? What if..._.  
  
And then Tai, and the rest of the cabin was plunged into darkness.  
  
Its only going to get more interesting To Be Continued!  
  



	9. chapter 9

guardian 7

Disclaimer: This following chapter is a lime. Its my first one, so don't blame me if it sucks. If you don't like the thought of two boys kissing and umm....stuff, then you should skip this chapter.  
  
Matt swore softly when the lights went out. At least he had finished showering. He knots the towel around his waist, and carefully begins walking down the dark hallway.  
  
Hey Tai.... Matt begins, and runs into another body. His eyes can barely register the gleam of metal in it's hand. Years of instinct took over. Matt flung his left arm out, knocking the weapon out of his hand. His other hand slammed into the asslaint's shoulder, and he threw the assailant onto the floor. Matt placed his weight on his attacker's chest, completely immbolizing him. Then a flash of lightening then illumanites the hall, showing the assilant to be non other than Tai.  
  
Matt stares down in shock at Tai. What the hell were you doing?  
  
Coming to rescue you. Tai grins up at Matt weakly.   
  
Matt leans over and picks up Tai's weapon, a skillet, but still remains in his previous position, squarly on Tai's chest.  
  
Did you have to use my best skillett? Matt asks him.  
  
It was the first thing I grabbed. Tai shrugged. He looks deeply into Matt's eyes. Why didn't you tell me that the other witnesses and their body guards have all been killed Matt?  
  
Matt sighed. I'm sorry Tai. I know I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry. He reaches out and caresses Tai's cheek.  
  
Tai smiles up at him.   
  
So you were going to take on assasins with guns with only a skillet. You are amazing Taichan.  
  
A crimson blush stains Matt's cheeks as he notices Tai is staring at the towl about his waist.  
  
Sorry Tai, I didn't have time to dress before the power went off. Matt leans closer to study the forming bruise above one of Tai's luminous brown eyes. Droplets from his golden mane sprinkled down onto the bronzed chest below him.  
  
Matt, I... Tai pulls Matt closer to him, and kisses him softly on the mouth.   
  
Matt's eyes widen with pleasure. That simple kiss was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Nobody else had ever kissed him as gently, and firmly at Tai had just done. Nobody else had ever sent shivers down his spine like this with one simple act.  
  
I'm sorry Matt. I just wanted to kiss you. Please don't hate me. Tai pleads, afraid at Matt's silence.   
  
Matt smiled and brushed his own lips against Tai's. We shouldn't be doing this.  
  
I know.  
  
Its wrong.  
  
I know.  
  
Matt continued kissing Tai, then began gently biting his neck, his minsterations elicited an excited whimper. Tai ran his fingers through Matt's blonde locks. And sighed. He knew nothing except Matt's touch. The whole world had disapeared. All that existed was Matt's hands, Matt's mouth, Matt's scent. Teasingly he drew his hands down Matt's chest. The towel took flight across the hallway.  
  
Matt smiled down at him. No fair Tai. I guess you won't be needed these then. Matt gently grasped the waistband of Tai's shorts. Tai lifted his hips, and the shorts joined the towel.  
  
He whisphered, unsure why the blonde had stopped so suddenly.  
  
Matt stood up. Smiling gently down at Tai, he helped him up and then led him into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Matt murmers happily, still practiclly asleep and snuggles next to slumbering body next to him. He sat up and streched. Looking at the sweet face next to him, Matt's eyes widen in shock. _Oh my God. What have I done?_ Matt slowly eases out of bed. Matt didn't need to be so quiet. Tai could sleep through WWIII. Matt collapsed into a kitchen chair. Putting his head in his hands, he sobbed quietly. _What have I done to you Taichi? What have I done to our friendship?  
  
*******  
_Tai rolled over and ran his hands hesitantly over where Matt should have been. A look of sadness appears in his brown eyes. Had it been just a dream? Then the aroma of pancakes drifted from the kitchen. He sprang out of bed and ran into the kitchen, stopping in the door way. Matt had his back to him, flipping the pancakes effortlessly, it seemed. The morning sun shining through the window created an aura of golden perfection.   
  
Good morning Tai! Matt didn't even bother to turn around. He had been waiting to hear Tai come in. Our breakfast is almost ready.  
  
Tai's jaw dropped. He had been so quiet, how had Matt known? Matt turned and flashed Tai a dazzling smile.  
  
I've been waiting for you to wake up.  
  
Look Matt, about last night... He begins.  
  
Tai, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. _We made love like two people in love. That's what happened._ But he doesn't say this.  
  
Tai sits down at the table, and stares over into Matt's sad blue eyes.  
  
Don't feel guilty Matt. What happened last night was as much my fault as it was yours. Tai answered. But don't be sorry Matt. Because I'm not. I have never felt so whole before in my life.  
  
Matt gets up and stands in front of Tai, his blue eyes watching intently for any flickering emotion. All he can see is love, pure love radiating from his dark brown eyes.  
  
Matt enfolds Tai into his arms. I'm not sorry either Taichan. But what are we going to do? what's going to happen....  
  
Tai ruffles his head affectionately, and kisses Matt on the lips. We'll just take it one day at a time Yama.  
  
Hands and bodies entwine, their breakfast lying forgotten on the table. All that mattered was each other. Matt ran his fingers gently over the ancient scar on Tai's flank. It appeared bone white against his tanned flesh.  
  
What happened?   
  
Tai twists his head around. That was from Piedmon.  
  
Matt cringes as he remembers that day, the day he almost lost Tai. Stooping slightly, he leans his head on Tai's chest and holds him tightly, wishing he could erease the mistakes of the past.  
  
I'm sorry Taichan.  
  
Hey Yama... Tai tilts Matt head up so he can peer into his sad but beautiful blue eyes. Don't be sorry with me for anything.   
  
They kiss passionately, tounges and hands roaming over each other.


	10. More trouble

gardian 9

Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Matt breaks the kiss and swears. God Damn it!  
  
Ignore it Yama. Tai pleads.  
  
I'd like to.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
But I can't. It's probably Ken.  
  
Matt answers the phone.   
  
  
  
Hi Matt. Ken's voice is hoarse from crying and fatigue.  
  
Ken, what's wrong?  
  
I'm in the hospital. Ken says grimly.  
  
Are you okay? Matt's eyes grow wide.  
  
Yeah, but Daisuke isn't.  
  
  
  
Yeah, he was visiting me, and answered the door. Senator Ribbin sent somebody to finish me off, and they shot Daisuke.... Ken begins sobbing quietly.   
  
Matt leans agains the wall, eyes wide and fearful. Tai comes over and holds him. Whatever the news Matt has gotten, it's obviouslly bad.  
  
Is he....? Matt trails off, unable to finish.  
  
No, but he's in a coma. The doctors don't know if he'll wake up or not.  
  
Matt sighes. Poor Ken. Ken, I'm so sorry.  
  
Its my fault Dai got hurt Ken murmered. It was all his fault. Bright, energetic Daisuke was lying still and silent in the ICU wing, and it was all his fault.  
  
Matt yelled. It wasn't your fault Ken! Softer he adds. It wasn't anyone's fault. If Daisuke were awake, he'd tell you the same thing.   
  
Tai's hand find's Matt's. He gives it a gentle squeeze, supporting Matt, just by being by his side.  
  
The trial is going to be in one week. Ken states slowly.  
  
Good. I hope that Ribbin gets the chair.  
  
Ken's voice become wistful. Don't let be afraid to love somebody, otherwise you're going to regret it, like me.  
  
Take care Ken. Keep us posted on Daisuke okay? Matt hangs up the phone, and meets Tai's terrified brown eyes.  
  
Daisuke's been in an accident.  
  
Tai's eyes darken. It was Senator Ribbin wasn't it.  
  
Matt sighed. He couldn't lie to Tai about this, as much as he wanted to.  
  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
His eyes narrow. Who the hell is this?  
  
Don't you know? The voice leers.  
  
What the hell do you want Ribbin?  
  
Patience Yamato Ishida. I simply want to visit with Taichi Kamiya.  
  
I don't know how you got this number, but Tai isn't coming anywhere near you. Matt vowed.  
  
Senator Ribbin chuckled heartily. That's too bad. Your fiancé would be so disappointed to hear that. She misses you terribly.  
  
Matt gasps and clutches the phone tightly. Tai watches worriedly as the color drains out of Matt's face.  
  
What do you mean? Matt yelled.  
  
Senator Ribbin stroked Sora's head gently before ungagging her.  
  
Say hello to your fiancé honey.  
  
Hi Matt. Please do what they say. They're going to kill me. Sora's voice is calm and monotone.  
  
  
  
I think that's enough lovey dovey talk for now, don't you Ishida?  
  
Let her go.  
  
Odabia Plastics Factory. Midnight tomorrow. Bring Tai or the girl dies.  
  
Click.  
  
Tai throws his arms around Matt. Yama, what's wrong!  
  
Matt falls on the couch and puts his head in his hands. They have her.  
  
  
  
Senator Ribbin has Sora. They want to trade you for her at the Odabia Plastics factory at Midnight Tomorrow.  
  
We have to do it. Tai states firmly.  
  
Matt snaps his head up. What? Are you crazy Tai?   
  
Tai stares into the depths of Matt's teary blue eyes. You love her. If we don't she'll die.  
  
Tai, I'm not going to let you commit suicide. Matt exclaimed.  
  
Enough people have already died because of me. Tai clenches his hands into fists.  
  
No Tai! Do you think that their just going to hand over Sora once they have you?  
  
We don't have any other choice. If we don't.... Tai trails off. Sure Sora was a rotten human being, but she was once his friend. She didn't deserve to die. Besides, Matt loved her.  
  
What are we going to do Taichi? Matt embraces Tai tightly. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials Ken's number.  
  
Ken, we have even bigger problems.


	11. 

aaaa

Tai's grip tightened on the wheel of Matt's truck. It had been raining steadily for more than two hours. Matt was deep in thought, trying desperately to come up with a plan that would save Sora without leading to Tai's death.   
  
Pull in here Tai. Matt gestures to the dilapidated motel on the edge of the Odabia city limits. Ken is meeting us here.  
  
The attendant looked up from his solitaire game, he really didn't expect anyone to be out on a night like this. His eyes flutter with recognition as he takes in the gold hair plastered to the man's face, and the luminous blue eyes.  
  
I'd like to rent a room. He announced.  
  
The attendant tossed him a key. Room 231.  
  
The man caught the key and placed it in his pocket.  
  
How much?  
  
The blonde threw some twenties on the table. Keep the change.  
  
He turns to leave.  
  
  
  
Are you Yamato Ishida, the rock star?  
  
Matt turns and glowers at the attendant.  
  
He lets the door slam shut behind him.  
  
The attendant watches the blonde go over to the black truck, and take the hand of a wild haired man. They enter the room. He then turns around and picks up the phone.  
  
Tai leaps on the bed, and begins bouncing on it. What's the plan Matt?  
  
Matt watches Tai continue bouncing on the bed like a little kid, he can't help but smile. Ken should be here soon, and then were going to figure out what to do.  
  
I hope he brings food! Tai stops bouncing and holds his stomach. I'm starving!  
  
Matt leans over Tai and kisses him on the lips. You are a bottomless pit!  
  
Tai winds his fingerss into Matt's golden strands. Kiss me again Yama?  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
Matt walks over to the door. Tai swears quietly.   
  
Matt bursts into laughter. Tai, Tai. You aren't very patient either, are you.  
  
Damn right I ain't. Tai states.  
  
Matt corrected.  
  
Well, in the words you Yamato Ishida, WHATEVER. Tai chuckles.  
  
Matt peers into the peep hole. With a sigh of relief, he let the sad eyed gentlemen in his room.  
  
Hope you guys are hungry. I brought Chinese!  
  
Matt looks doubtfully at the white bag. Don't worry Matt. I know how much he can eat. I brought some junk food too  
  
Hey, I'm a growing boy! Tai defended.  
  
Tai is the only one who is really hungry. Matt is distracted, and Ken's mind is still on the boy laying silently at the hospital. But then again, nothing could take away Tai's appetite. With a sigh Tai reclines back onto the bed.  
  
That was almost as good at Yama's cooking! Tai grinned and Matt.  
  
Ken watched them carefully as Matt blushes. He turns to Matt. Ribbin's probably holding Sora somewhere in one of the vacant buildings he owns. Hands Matt a list. Koushiro was able to tap into his computer system. These three I've circled are the most probable.  
  
I guess we should search those first then. Matt states quietly.  
  
Tai leaps off the bed. Great lets go!   
  
Ken looks at Matt, Matt looks at Tai, and shakes his head. Not this time Tai. Senator Ribbin and company are still out there looking for you.  
  
But I can't just sit around and wait! Let me come with you.  
  
You'll be safer here. Hands Tai his cell. If you need me, call this number, its Ken's cell.  
  
Matt and Ken turn to leave. Ken walks out the door ahead.   
  
Oh Tai? Matt smiles.   
  
Matt grabs Tai by the shoulders and kisses him.  
  
Be careful Yama. Tai murmured.  
  
Matt pulls out of the parking lot, and begins to drive toward downtown Odabia. Ken swallows hesitantly, unsure on how to confront the blonde. What's going on with you two?   
  
What do you mean? Matt asked carefully.  
  
I saw the way you were looking at each other. And I saw you kiss him. Blue eyes glare at him, but Ken continues. I want to know what is going on.  
  
It's between me and Tai. Nobody else. Matt growled.  
  
Just be careful Matt. Tai doesn't need to be hurt anymore than he already is. Ken pleads. And what about Sora?  
  
Mind your own business Ken! Matt snaps, and turns his concentration on driving. He always drove exceedingly fast, so Ken didn't say anything about the speed. Although fast, Matt was a very safe driver. If he hadn't become a security expert, Ken was sure that Matt would have become a race car driver.   
  
I'm going to say one more thing before I shut up Matt. You need to find out who your heart belongs too. It isn't fair to Tai or to Sora. Ken blinks in shock as Matt goes through the red light.  
  
uh, Matt? Red means stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt swallows, eyes still on the road. We don't have brakes anymore.  
  
  
Ring ring  
  
Tai cautiously answered. It had to be Matt. Who else?   
  
Why Mr. Kamiya, what a pleasant surprise.  
  
Tai shivers. What do you want Ribbin?  
  
Actually I wanted to move up the exchange. I'm afraid that Matt is no longer able to help you.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He's had an unfortunate accident.   
  
You bastard.  
  
Now now Mr. Kamiya. Come to the docks in one hour, alone. See you then.


	12. chapter 12

guardian 11

Matt gets medieval on somebody's ass! But don't go around doing that and blaming it on me, because I have Matt do it.  
  
Ken shivers. Can you slow down?  
  
Matt shakes his head, his eyes on the road ahead. I'm not even accelerating anymore. Something must have locked it.  
  
Ken got down on his knees, and began peering underneath the seats.   
  
Try over by the gas and break pedal. Matt says grimly. It would have to be near them both.  
  
Ken leans his head down.  
  
There it is! He stares at the little black box.  
  
  
  
Well what?  
  
Disable the damn thing! Matt shouts.  
  
I don't know if I can. Ken whispers.  
  
Matt's eyes never leave the road. But you have too. Do it for me. Do it for yourself. Most importantly do it for Daisuke.  
  
Ken's hands shake as he takes the lid of the black box. He swears softly at the complex wires. God damn it.  
  
Matt snapped.  
  
Matt, this looks like the interior of a nuclear war head.  
  
I have faith in you Ken.  
  
I'm going to try cutting the power source. Ken's nimble hands tug on the red power wire.  
  
Matt's knuckles whiten as he watches the speedometer race up.  
  
I guess that didn't work. Ken says meekly.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Tai dialed the cellphone, fingers shaking. No answer. Tai's brown eyes are filled with worry and fear as he places the cell on the bed. _Please let Matt be okay. I don't care what happens to me. Just let Matt be okay_.  
  
*****  
  
but maybe I could rewire it using my cell phone. Ken spoke quietly.  
  
Worth a shot. What do we have to lose?  
  
Ken tore apart the cell phone, yanking the wires completely out. I hope this works. he mutters to himself.   
  
Matt tunes him out as Ken talks to himself, carefully rewiring the system. All his concentration is on not hurting anyone. He blinks at the quickly ending road ahead of him.  
  
uh Ken, could you hurry up?  
  
Give me a second. This isn't exactly easy.  
  
Matt screams  
  
  
  
Matt slams on the brakes and jerks the wheel. Ken closes his eyes and waits for them to fall into the water below. He peers at the turbulent water below them.  
  
That was a close one.  
  
Matt stared into space in front of him. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
Tai's in trouble.  
  
Ken yelped in surprise and irritation as Matt did a u-turn, and began hurtling back toward the hotel. His head collided with the dashboard.  
  
Damnit Matt! Are you trying to kill me?  
  
Buckle up Ken. I don't have any time to waste. I need to get to Tai.  
  
Matt bursts into the hotel room. He whirls around. No brown eyes, no grin greets him. Ken cautiously puts his hand on Matt's arm.  
  
He isn't here Matt.  
  
I know. Matt takes a deep breath, trying to regain his self control and logical thinking. His eyes scan the room. No signs of a struggle. That was a good sign, right?  
  
Who knew that he was here? Ken questioned softly.  
  
Something flickered into Matt's azure eyes. The attendant. He growled, and stalked out of the room, Ken right behind them.  
  
Fear illuminated the man's sickly green eyes as the blonde man barged into the office, anger evident in every line of motion. He quickly shoved something green in his back pocket.  
  
What can I do for you? He asked nervously. The man looked more like a lion than a human, golden hair waved around his face, framing a menacing glare. Nervous, he fingered his protection underneath the counter.  
  
Where is he? Matt growled, resisting grabbing the man by the neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have no idea who you are talking about.  
  
Another man appeared behind the angry blonde one. As the distracted attendant's gaze moved from the blonde man to the quieter, dark haired one, Matt sprang into action. He was behind the counter, and had the attendant by the base of the neck instantly. Panicking, the man's hands grasped his weapon and pointed it at Ken.   
  
Let me go!  
  
Drop it. Matt's other hand squeezed the attendant's wrist roughly.  
  
Ken stayed frozen, his eyes riveted to the scene before him. Matt was completely out of control.  
  
  
  
Not now Ken! He squeezed the man's wrist harder, ignoring his shriek of pain.  
  
Where is he?  
  
He left, called a cab.  
  
Matt considers this for a moment, still not releasing his hold on the man.  
  
What company? He growled.  
  
Gold Sun.  
  
Matt tilted the attendant's head back so he could stare menacingly into his eyes. Any further, and he would snap his neck.  
  
Is that all you need to tell me? Merciless blue eyes stare into his.  
  
yes. Pl-l-l-ee-aa-ss-e d-o-o-n-n-'t-t-t huuurrrt mee annnymooore.  
  
He sank down sobbing, clutching his broken wrist.  
  
Come on. Matt walks out the door.  
  
Furious, Ken caught his arm. What the hell is going on with you?  
  
I'm trying to find Tai.  
  
Ken looked directly into Matt's eyes. Concerned blue eyes staring into angry blue ones.  
  
You are completely out of control.  
  
Wouldn't you be?  
  
You aren't thinking like a bodyguard. That guy could have killed you. You need to be more careful Matt.  
  
Ken was right. He was acting far more like a lover than a bodyguard  
  
He tosses Ken his cell phone. Call that cab company. Find out where Tai went. He turns and tries to hide the tears threatening to escape their cerulean prison.  
  
Ken places his hand on Matt's shoulder. Don't worry Matt. We'll find him.  
  
to be continued.  
  



	13. confronting a monster

guardian1

Sorry Its taken so long, but I wanted it too be good.  
  
Tai shivered as the cold night air wrapped around him. The sky held the threat of rain in its clouds like a predator behind its prey. Tai looked around warily. The dock looked deserted. Summoning his courage, Tai carefully made his way into the warehouse.  
  
The dark shadows were turning even the blood in his veins to ice.  
  
Is anybody here?  
  
A couple of bright lights focus on Tai. He holds his arms in front of him and blinks.  
  
Nice of you to join us Mr. Kamiya. Senator Ribbin steps out of the shadows.   
  
****  
  
Two pairs of blue eyes watch intently in the shadows, waiting.   
  
He's just gotta be okay. Matt murmured.  
  
Ken turns to Matt.  
  
Matt stares intently at Ken. I want you to go tell Davis how you feel.  
  
Ken sighs, and shakes his head. They don't think he's going to make it Matt.  
  
Do it anyway!  
  
Ken asks his blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
Because if you don't you're going to regret it. Matt says softly. His eyes flick impatiently to his watch. Where are they?  
  
They said they're on their way. Ken consoled.  
  
They aren't coming Ken. Matt says grimly. They're probably on Ribbin's payroll too.  
  
What should we do? Ken pleads, gazing at the older man for advice.  
  
I'm going in.  
  
Ken grabs his arm roughly. Thats suicide Matt!  
  
Matt looks down at him definitely.  
  
I can't let you do that. It's crazy. Ken pleads.  
  
Matt roughly jerks his arm out of Ken's grasp. You of all people should understand!  
  
I do Matt, but....  
  
Matt shushes, and they crouch behind the dumpster. The squeaking door echoes loudly in the cold night air. Footsteps crunch on the gravel.  
  
Put her in the car.  
  
Matt cautiously peeks his head over. Two men were escorting Sora into a black limo.  
  
Hurry up, or we'll miss the fun! One of the men cautions.  
  
Tai, Tai, you gonna fry and die! He chuckles.  
  
The other one smirks. That was a poem.  
  
Matt growls without making a sound. They wanted to hurt his Taichichan. He moved as silently and deadly as a panther, striking from the shadows. Neither one of them even registered they were dying as Matt broke their necks.  
  
Ken gasps at the two men lying on the ground, and then looks at the blonde man before him.   
  
Matt coldly meets his gaze, then turns and opens the car door. Ken, I want you to leave with Sora, take her someplace safe. He turned on his heel, and walked silently into the warehouse.  
  
Sora clings to Ken sobbing hysterically while he is trying to drive away.   
  
Why'd he go back in Ken? WHY? She wails.  
  
He had to go get Tai. Ken explains weakly. He'll be okay.  
  
Why? Why? I'm so worried about him! Sora continued sobbing.  
  
Ken reaches out for her hand. He'll be okay. Matt will be just fine.  
  
_Matt I hope you know what you're doing._  
  
*****  
Matt weaned silently throughout the dark recesses of the warehouse. It was a suicide mission, and he knew it. But would his life be worth living without Tai in it? He closed his azure eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Tai was like the sunshine. He couldn't spend the rest of his life without it.  
  
oh Tai, please let me be in time. I can't live without you. Matt whispered as he continued to creep in the dark, hopefully toward Tai.  
  
******  
Hurry up and kill me already! Tai yelled, ignoring the blood trickling down his face. He crouched on the cement floor.  
  
Ribbin yanked him up by his chestnut hair. Tai bit his lip. He refused to show the bastard how much that hurt.  
  
Oh no. Not yet. Do you know how much I've been looking forward to this? Senator Ribbin sneers. I'm almost glad that that bomb in your apartment didn't work. Now I get the pleasure of destroying you myself.  
  
It takes Tai a moment to register this. This man had killed his family, and was proud of it! With a primal scream of rage Tai lashed out at the man! His fists connected with Ribbin's eyes and jaw.  
  
An almost bemused expression was carved on his face. You are a feisty one, aren't you. No wonder we had such a tough time trying to kill you. Grinning, Ribbin slammed his fist into Tai's stomach, then punched his already bruised face.  
  
Tai sobs into his hands, and curls into a ball.   
  
He turns to the men standing by the door. Bring my limo around. I'll be done soon.  
  
Ribbin grinned, and drew back his foot. He was rewarded with the sweet sound of Tai's whimper of pain as his foot slammed into his tender flank. Another kick to Tai's skull sent him into a blissful unconciousness.  
  
A shadow appeared in the doorway, and stood silently. Ribbin growls I thought I told you to get my limo ready.  
  
Go to Hell. The figure sneered, then stepped into the room.  
  
Ribbin's eyes widen in shock. You should be dead! How did you....?  
  
Matt's eyes rake over Tai's battered features. He wipes a small bloodstain marring his golden tresses. It doesn't matter Ribbin. I'm going to kill you for what you have done to Taichi, and all those other people.  
  
We'll see about that! BOYS! Mr. Ishida needs some company!  
  
  
  
  
  
What the.....?  
  
Matt smiles. It is not a friendly smile. Don't worry Ribbin, you'll be seeing them again real soon.  
  
Tai lifted his head weakly. His worried brown gaze falls on the golden haired man dressed in black. Matt seemed like an angel, but maybe thats because everything was so fuzzy.  
  
******  
  
Almost finished! Hopefully I'll have this done by next week!


	14. Regrets

guardianlastchapter

Ribbin, you crossed the line. Matt growls fericously.  
  
Ribbin's face drains of color. The young man in front of him reminded him of a lion on the prowl he had seen on a trip to Africa. Both had an intensely wild yet cool gaze. Unerved Ribbin took a hesitant step backwards. Stay back! Or I'll kill him! Ribbin shouted.  
  
Matt snarls, and begins to rush toward Ribbin, but the cocking of the gun halts him.  
  
Its over Ribbin. Give it up. Matt orders, sizing up his oppenent. Would he be able to tackle the man before he could pull the trigger? He couldn't risk it, not with Tai's life in the balance.  
  
Throw your weapon across the floor! Ribbin grinned. He was going to be able to get rid of both of them. They both had interfered with his plans, but it didn't matter anymore. They were going to pay.  
  
Okay okay! Matt tossed his .38 across the room. It clanked against the wall.  
Ribbin laughed. The other one too Ishida. I know everything about you.  
  
With a look of defeat Matt removed his hidden revolver, and let it join the other one.  
  
Ribbin grinned in triumpth. He moved the gun and pointed right at Matt.  
  
Stupid Ishida. You lose.  
  
Tai frantically reached out for a weapon, anything! Ribbin was going to hurt his Yami. His hands collided with a soft pile of wood shavings. He clutches a handful of the stuff.  
  
Say goodbye Ishida! Ribbin grins.   
  
Tai flings the shavings into Ribbins face. He snarls in irritation. Matt seizes his chance while Ribbin is blinded by the shavings. He tackles Ribbins, slamming the man's head unto the concrete floor.  
  
Matt stands gasping slightly. They were both safe. He needed to tell Tai how he really felt. He couldn't stand the thought of living his life without Taichi by his side.  
  
Tai stares down at the limp body in shock, then gazes into Matt's intense gaze, filled with love.  
  
Matt, you came for me!  
  
Are you okay Taikins? Matt asks, tenderly running his fingers gently over the many bruises on Tai's face.  
  
I am now.  
  
Not for long. Ribbin mumbles, and fires a shot at the couple.  
  
Matt shields Tai's body with his own. Pain explodes along his ribcage. And then everything goes dark.  
  
Ribbin collapses back onto the hard concrete floor, a fresher trickle of blood pouring out of his head wound.  
  
Please be okay Matt. Tai sobs with relief as the still strong heartbeat serenades his ears.  
  
Don't die Matt! Tears run down Tai's face. I never got to tell you how I feel!  
  
Ken bursts intot the warehouse office, followed by many police in uniform.  
  
Ken yelps in suprise and fear.  
  
CALL AN AMBULANCE! Tai screamed. He then lay down next to Matt's still body.  
  
Please don't leave me! Tai pleads.  
  
******  
  
Tai grinned knowingly at the couple. I'm going to go visit Yami.  
  
Ken sat next to the bed, and clasped Dai's hand.  
  
It's my fault you got hurt Dai. I'm so sorry.  
  
His eyes smiled into Ken's azure orbs.  
  
Hey, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt. Daisuke consoles his dark haired companion.  
  
Oh Dai! Ken chokes up. Tears form in his blue eyes. I was so afraid that I'd never get a chance to tell you how I feel.  
  
I'll be okay, really. Dai consoles  
  
Ken cautuously moves onto the bed and embraces Daisuke.  
  
I love you Dai! Ken blurts out.  
  
Ken, I love you too!  
  
******  
  
Wild brown hair peaks around the doorway. He grins softly when Matt's eyes lock onto his brown ones. He crosses the room, and kisses Matt gently on the cheek.  
  
Ribbin's going to be executed for his crimes. Tai says softly.  
  
Thanks to you. Matt states.  
  
No thanks to you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.  
  
Tai reached out and gently caressed Matt's face. Daisuke woke up. He murmured. Matt caught Tai's hand.  
  
How is he?  
  
Tai grinned down at him. Almost back to his normal self, if Daisuke could be considered normal!  
  
Matt returned the grin. look whose talking!  
  
Ken kicked me out. He wanted to talk to Dai alone.   
  
Tai, I want you to know that.....  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Kamiya? The neatly dressed man asked, flipping open a badge. Could I see you for a minute?  
  
Tai grinned down at Matt. I'll see you later. Rest up.  
*******  
  
Ken beams as he walks into Matt's room, wheeling Davis' wheelchair. You get to leave today! He says in a sing song voice. It was obvious how they felt about each other. Although he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, nothing could change his Montiyma charm and zest for life. This was demonstrated when Daisuke threw a roll at him.   
  
Davis grinned at Matt. Come on sleepy head. I need to get out of here! The day is wasting away.  
  
Matt glared at him. Where is Tai?  
  
A shadow crosses over Ken's face. You mean you don't know?  
  
Matt struggled to sit up. Know what? He asks fearfully. Had something happened to Tai?  
  
Davis and Ken exchange a look.  
  
Tai's been relocated Matt. Ken says gently. Witness Protection Program.  
  
Matt stares up at the sterile white ceiling.  
  
I need to be alone for a little bit.  
  
Ken's face is full of regret. I'm sorry Matt. He wheels Daisuke out of the room. In the hallway Ken hugs Daisuke tightly.   
  
That could have been us Dai.  
  
Daisuke strokes Ken's dark head. I know. Poor Matt.  
  
Oh Tai.... Yamato sobbed quietly. I never got the chance to tell you..... He clenches his hands into fists. How can I live without you?  
  
Would I end it like this? Doubtful. ------  



	15. Epiloge

guardianep

4 months later.  
  
Tai aimlessly flipped through the channels. His new life was okay, but he was completely miserable. The knocking on the door startled Tai out of his reverie. The pizza boy was here already.  
  
I'll be right there. Tai grabs his wallet off the table. He couldn't stand to cook. Just the thought of cooking brought the memories of a golden haired guardian Angel. Yama, who by now was married happily to Sora. Tai hoped that Yama was happy. The witness protection program had given him a new name, a new life, career, apartment. The only thing that they couldn't take away was Tai's heart, which would always belong to Yamato Ishida.   
  
Matt grinned at Tai, who hung onto the door frame to keep from falling over in shock.  
  
Hi Tai. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?  
  
Tai stares in shock.   
  
Can I come in? His blue eyes are hopeful.  
  
The minute Matt was inside Tai blurted. Where is Sora?  
  
I don't know. Matt shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Tai sank down onto the couch, staring at Matt in disbelief.  
  
How did you find me?  
  
Matt shrugged. 4 months of constant searching. Grinning slightly, he added it wasn't easy.  
  
Tai was dumbfounded.   
  
Because I love you Tai Yagami. I loved you as Tai Kamiya, and I love you now.  
  
How are Dai and Ken doing? Tai asks.  
  
Dai is becoming quite the artist, and Ken is now a writer.  
  
Matt grins, and then adds. They are living together, and are happier than anybody I know, except for when I'm with you.  
  
Tai couldn't speak. But Matt could see the love and devotion reflected in his brown eyes.  
  
I love you too Tai.  
  
Finis  
  
My longest fic ever. 100 + pages. Wow. I had to give it a happy ending. I just had too. I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic. I definately enjoyed writing it!


End file.
